Purple Rain
Category:FilmsCategory: (1984)/Media | directed by = Albert Magnoli | written by = William Blinn Albert Magnoli | produced by = Robert Cavallo; Steven Fargnoli; Joseph Ruffalo | music by = Michel Colombier; John L. Nelson; Prince Rogers Nelson | cinematography = Donald E. Thorin | edited by = Albert Magnoli; Ken Robinson | distributed by = Warner Bros. | release date(s) = July 27th, 1984 | mpaa rating = | running time = 111 min. | country = | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = $68,392,977 (US) | preceded by = | followed by = }} Purple Rain is an American feature film of the musical drama genre. It was written and directed by Albert Magnoli and co-written by William Blinn. The film was produced by Warner Bros. and released theatrically in the United States on July 27th, 1984. The film stars musician, singer and songwriter Prince in a semi-autobiographical role as "The Kid" - a deeply troubled lead singer for a Minneapolis-based band called "The Revolution". The film was released to coincide with Prince's studio album and title song, Purple Rain. Plot Cast Appearances * * * * * Notes * Purple Rain redirects to this page. * The title of the film is taken from the title track of the 1984 studio album Purple Rain by Prince, which also serves as the official soundtrack of the film. * Purple Rain was filmed in parts of Eagan and Minneapolis, Minnesota as well as Los Angeles, California. * Purple Rain was first released on DVD in Region 1 format by Warner Home Video on July 25th, 1997. Amazon.com; Purple Rain (1984); DVD The two-disc Special Edition DVD was released by Warner on August 24th, 2004. Amazon.com; Purple Rain (1984); 2-Disc Special Edition DVD * Purple Rain was released on Blu-ray by Warner Home Video on July 24th, 2007. Amazon.com; Purple Rain (1984); Blu-ray * Activist Jenni Olson has an uncredited role as an extra in this film. Fun Facts * This film marks the directing debut of Albert Magnoli. Prior to this, his only directing work was the 1979 musical short Jazz, which he also wrote and edited. * This is screenwriter William Blinn's first work on a theatrically released film. Prior to this, all of his work has been in television, including several television movies. * This film marks the acting debut of musician Prince Rogers Nelson. His next film is 1986's Under the Cherry Moon, which he not only stars in, but also directs. * This is the first of two films produced by Steven Fargnoli. He also works as a producer on Under the Cherry Moon. * This is the first film produced by Robert Cavallo. His next film is Under the Cherry Moon. * Songwriter John L. Nelson is the father of Prince Rogers Nelson. He wrote the song "Father's Song" used in this film. * Apollonia Kotero was nominated for the category of Worst New Star at the 1985 Razzie Awards. The song, "Sex Shooter", was also nominated at the awards for the category of Worst Original Song. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Purple Rain at Wikipedia * * * * References Explicit content Female topless nudity; Profanity; Smoking ---- Category:1980s/Films Category:1984/Films Category:July, 1984/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:1st installments Category:Warner Bros. Category:P/Films Category:Albert Magnoli/Director Category:William Blinn/Writer Category:Albert Magnoli/Writer Category:Robert Cavallo/Producer Category:Steven Fargnoli/Producer Category:Joseph Ruffalo/Producer Category:Michel Colombier/Composer Category:John L. Nelson/Composer Category:Prince Rogers Nelson/Composer Category:Donald E. Thorin/Cinematographer Category:Albert Magnoli/Editor Category:Ken Robinson/Editor Category:Prince Rogers Nelson/Actor Category:Apollonia Kotero/Actor Category:Morris Day/Actor Category:Olga Karlatos/Actor Category:Clarence Williams, III/Actor Category:Jerome Benton/Actor Category:Billy Sparks/Actor Category:Jill Jones/Actor Category:Charles Huntsberry/Actor Category:Dez Dickerson/Actor Category:Brenda Bennett/Actor Category:Susan Moonsie/Actor Category:Sandra Claire Gershman/Actor Category:Kim Upsher/Actor Category:Alan Leeds/Actor Category:Israel Gordon/Actor Category:Gil Jacobson/Actor Category:Joseph A. Ferraro/Actor Category:Joseph E. Ferraro/Actor Category:James French/Actor Category:Wendy Melvoin/Actor Category:Lisa Coleman/Actor Category:Bobby "Z" Rivkin/Actor Category:Matt Fink/Actor Category:Brown Mark/Actor Category:Garry Johnson/Actor Category:Mark Cardenas/Actor Category:Gerald E. Hubbard, Jr./Actor Category:Paul Peterson/Actor Category:Jesse Johnson/Actor Category:Jenni Olson/Actor Category:Tom Tangen/Actor Category:Joel Thingvall/Actor